1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tillage tools and, more particularly, to a coulter and disc and a method of making them.
2. Background Art
Coulters are presently used ahead of no-till implements—such as a planter—to fracture a narrow band of soil to prepare the soil to receive the no-till implement. U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,270 to Bruce, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, shows coulters and one way of how they are used to till the soil.
A disc can be like a flat coulter that is deformed to a convex shape on one side and a concave shape on the other side so it will throw soil in one direction as it moves forwardly through the ground. Discs are most often used with a plurality of them side by side in “gangs” as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,079 to Bruce, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Because of differences in soil types and differences among the crops being grown, there is a need for coulters and discs that can be easily adjusted in shape at the time of manufacture to conform to the conditions anticipated in the field.